


Redenzione

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eruri Week 2018, M/M, prince!erwin, prisoner!Levi, royal au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Mi dispiace, per questo.»«Ti dispiace? Allora liberami!» esclamò, risentito, aggredendolo verbalmente senza paura alcuna; d'altro canto, cosa aveva da perdere ormai? Non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi senza almeno combattere. Magari sarebbe anche riuscito a convincerlo a lasciarlo andare.«Non posso. Tu appartieni a mio padre.» Levi lo fissò scettico, ma cominciava a comprendere.





	Redenzione

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'[eruriweek 2018](http://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/176198490135/eruri-week-2018-season-3-just-started-off-with-a).  
>  **Prompt 24/08/2018:** _Royal AU._

«Spogliati per il tuo Re.» Ecco quello che gli era stato detto, quando era stato scortato fuori dalle segrete del castello. Sapeva che sarebbe successo, o meglio era a conoscenza del fatto che i prigionieri, se rientravano nei gusti del sovrano, finivano per essere a lui assogettati come concubini qualunque.  
Poteva essere una posizione di rilievo, ma Levi non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi irretire dalle perversioni di un vecchio bavoso, che prima aveva ammazzato la sua gente e dopo lo aveva imprigionato. Levi non era un principe, né tantomeno aveva nobili natali. Era un semplice soldato, un devoto capitano che era andato in guerra per poter rendere onore alla sua famiglia e dargli di che mangiare e sopravvivere. Non aveva di certo preventivato tutto quello.  
Eppure, quando la porta si aprì, non fu il Re quello che si ritrovò di fronte. Certo, ci assomigliava: capelli color grano, occhi color cielo terso, ma era solo un ragazzo. Doveva avere più o meno i suoi stessi natali, sebbene fosse più alto di lui di molte spanne.  
La porta alle sue spalle venne chiusa e Levi si ritrovò nudo – una semplice tunica di lino addosso – dinanzi a quell'uomo che era, in tutto e per tutto, in una situazione di vantaggio su di lui.  
Nella stanza vi era un enorme letto a baldacchino, lenzuola che profumavano talmente tanto da fargliene sentire l'odore fino a lì; era uno strano odore, qualcosa di speziato e dolce.  
«Io mi chiamo Erwin.» si presentò l'altro. Levi lo fissò scettico, i suoi occhi grigi ridotti a due fessure, mentre rimaneva ancorato alla porta chiusa –  _se solo fosse riuscito a fuggire!_  
Il ragazzo dai capelli chiari assunse un'espressione dispiaciuta, abbassando brevemente lo sguardo.  
«Mi dispiace, per questo.»  
«Ti dispiace? Allora liberami!» esclamò, risentito, aggredendolo verbalmente senza paura alcuna; d'altro canto, cosa aveva da perdere ormai? Non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi senza almeno combattere. Magari sarebbe anche riuscito a convincerlo a lasciarlo andare.  
«Non posso. Tu appartieni a mio padre.» Levi lo fissò scettico, ma cominciava a comprendere.  
«Quindi...»  
«Devo giacere con te, perché mio padre non accetta che io rimanga casto fino al matrimonio.» ammise quello, un leggero rossore sul viso e gli occhi che guardavano da un'altra parte, chiaramente a disagio. Levi lo guardò in silenzio per qualche attimo; benché lo odiasse – o meglio  _dovesse odiarlo_  – era molto attraente. Aveva le spalle ampie, i tratti erano severi, ma l'espressione gentile e imbarazzata. Era, in tutto e per tutto, il genere di uomo che non avrebbe faticato affatto a trovarsi più di una concubina con cui passare le sue notti.  
«Mh. E perché un uomo?» Erwin rise, una risata profonda e triste, mentre ancora non lo guardava. «Volevo sapere com'era... Prima di sposare una donna. E visto che a mio padre non importa e il processo è lo stesso...»  
Levi soppresse una smorfia. Già.  _Il processo era lo stesso._ Sapeva bene cosa succedeva, specie se erano donne nubili, ma lussuriose. Il tipo di sesso era lo stesso, proprio per evitare gravidanze indesiderate e figli illegittimi da mantenere od orfani da lasciare in qualche chiesa. Proprio come lui.  
«Capisco.» si limitò a dire; non aveva altro da aggiungere, data la situazione. E poi lui, ormai, non poteva più decidere per se stesso: era un semplice prigioniero, sarebbe diventato probabilmente lo schiavo sessuale del re, una volta che il principe lo avesse avuto. Altrimenti, se fosse stato fortunato, sarebbe marcito nelle segrete, il che forse era meglio. Molto meglio.  
Levi sospirò, prima di prendere la propria decisione; Erwin rimaneva a distanza, come se avesse anche solo il timore di guardarlo. Si sfilò la tunica di lino, facendola scivolare a terra in modo da rimanere completamente nudo: era pulito, lo avevano lavato per delle ore, tra acqua, olio e chiassò che profumo tra i capelli, solo per renderlo _appetibile_.  
Levi rise internamente; sapeva di esserlo e non era neppure nuovo al sesso con gli uomini. Fare il soldato gli aveva dato modo di sperimentare, volente o nolente, quel genere di piacere e non solo. Logicamente quella situazione era diversa, ma aveva ancora il diritto di scelta: se proprio doveva morire di fame o scopato a morte, almeno che potesse essere una sua scelta, l'ultimo uomo con cui farlo. Il che forse era un controsenso, dato che in ogni caso era quello lo scopo della sua presenza lì, malgrado la ritrosia dell'altra persona nella stanza.  
Erwin lo sbirciò, gli occhi chiari che si allargavano e l'espressione che mutava da vergogna a imbarazzo, fino a timore, man mano che Levi si faceva più vicino; lo indusse, con il suo avvicinarsi, a sedersi sul letto e lo sovrastò, sedendoglisi sopra in modo fluido – le ginocchia piantate sul letto e le braccia intorno alle sue spalle ampie.  
Quella notte giacquero insieme, tra le lenzuola. Le loro anime non si unirono, ma i loro corpi trovarono la giusta perfezione, nel loro incastrarsi e unirsi l'uno con l'altro.  
Levi fu portato nelle segrete il mattino successivo. Contrariamente a quanto aveva pensato, nessuno cercò più di portarlo al piano superiore; rimase lì, tra lo sporco e i topi, in attesa di una morte che non sarebbe mai arrivata troppo presto.  
  
 _Due anni dopo..._  
  
Il cigolio delle sbarre che venivano aperte gli fece sollevare lo sguardo in quella direzione. Là, a pochi passi da lui, stava un uomo. Alto, capelli biondi e occhi chiari; i lineamenti era come li ricordava, forse meno morbidi e più duri, ma era lui.  
Levi lo fissò, rannicchiato com'era sul fondo della sua cella. Ormai non faceva manco più caso all'odore, al sapore e alla sensazione perenne di attesa. Pensava di aspettare la morte, ma vedendo Erwin lì, ad aprirgli le porte, non poté che avvertire qualcosa in fondo al suo petto incrinarsi e arrivargli agli occhi.  
Si asciugò in fretta, alzandosi barbollante. «Cosa- Cosa fai qui...» la voce gli uscì troppo bassa, acuta e soffocata, a causa del fatto che parlasse sempre molto poco per via della sua situazione; erano mesi che non parlava, dalla morte dell'ultimo prigioniero che era stato nella cella di fronte alla sua.  
«Mio padre è morto. Sono io il re adesso.» Levi non capiva, né riusciva a collegare le due cose: Erwin era il re? Dunque perché era sceso fin lì?  
Erwin si lasciò scappare una leggera risata, portandosi il dorso della mano contro le labbra, in un cenno di garbo e di educazione. «Ti ho donato la grazia.»  
«Anche se non... Conosci nemmeno il mio nome?»  
«Già.» eppure, quegli occhi chiari, stavano chiaramente dicendo ben altro e Levi, seppure lontano dalla civiltà da due anni, riusciva a scorgere la verità oltre quella patina di vetro.  
«Quindi... Sono libero?»  
«Sì, lo sei.» ma non aveva alcun posto dove andare. Sapeva che la sua casa non esisteva più e, ormai, la sua famiglia doveva essere scappata al sicuro – non che fosse ampia, suo zio sapeva cavarsela benissimo da solo, idem sua madre.  
«Allora vorrei restare.»  
«Restare?» Erwin strabuzzò gli occhi, chiaramente non si era aspettato quella conclusione.  
«Sì. Sei sposato?» Levi, riacquistata la sua sicurezza sulle gambe, gli si affiancò, toccandosi la barba incola e i capelli troppo lunghi.  
«No! Io...»  
«Va bene. Sarò la tua regina.» la faccia paonazza che assunse Erwin, valse senz'altro la pena di aver detto una cosa tanto folle e apparentemente umiliante. D'altra parte fu proprio quello che Levi diventò, dopo che re Erwin ebbe legalizzato formalmente il matrimonio per uomini e donne come loro.


End file.
